


A Place to Belong

by Rivulet027



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Crossing Timelines, Former Companion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor shows up to ask Felicity to travel with him again she knows they can use his help on Oliver's latest target. She also knows she's staying in Starling City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place to Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lodessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Arrow or Doctor Who.
> 
> A/N: Takes place after "The Runaway Bride" but before "Smith and Jones" so post Donna's first appearance and yet pre Martha. Putting Felicity in as a companion who traveled with Nine during the time when he left after Rose turned him down and then returned to tell her the TARDIS is a time machine. Also saying a companion is Felicity's father.

[](http://s28.photobucket.com/user/Rivulet027/media/448e42afd2edcd3d2287ad9948b687d32_zps66147ae7.jpg.html)

A Place to Belong:

Felicity is in the middle of one of Diggle’s training sessions when she feels the TARDIS. Thankfully Diggle notices her distraction and stops the punch he was throwing at her to block. He asks if she’s alright, Oliver is turning towards her as well, but she knows where the TARDIS is. She barely manages to tell them she has to go before she’s running up the stairs, circumventing the club and making her way to the back end of the building. She just makes it outside when Oliver and Diggle catch up to her.

“Where are you going?” Oliver asks, the confusion evident in his tone.

“Are you okay?” Diggle asks again.

“Be nice to him,” Felicity manages, before the Doctor leaning against the doorway of the TARDIS to grin at her. She laughs and shakes her head as she makes her way to him, “I’d say you changed your face, but you changed everything.”

He grins at her, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“What happened?” she asks, stopping in front of him.

“Came to see if you were free,” the Doctor answers.

Felicity strokes her fingers along the side of the TARDIS as she evades, “Did telling Rose it was a time machine work?”

“Yes,” he tells her, tone turning somber, “I met your father.”

She nods, “I wouldn’t exist if you hadn’t.”

“You have the same smile, though I don’t think I realized until just now,” he tells her.

She smiles at him.

“I left him behind,” the Doctor confesses.

“I know,” she says as she pulls him into a hug. He leans into her, arms wrapped tightly around her. She waits till she feels some of the tension ease out of him before she reminds, “I wouldn’t exist if you hadn’t.”

He leans back to look at her, then points out, “You changed your hair.”

Felicity sighs, then laughs, “Well I look more like my dad with his hair color and his timeline is screwy enough that one of his sons lives here. I’ve got a half-nephew running around that’s about my age. I figured why invite questions if I don’t have to. Besides I wanted to try blonde, I’m finding I like it.”

“It does suit you,” the Doctor agrees.

Oliver clears his throat and Felicity turns towards them cringing, “Oh! Sorry! Doctor these are my friends. John Diggle and Oliver Queen.”

Oliver tilts his head towards her, he’s in his vigilante gear. Felicity shrugs back and can’t help but grin in amusement as the Doctor moves towards them in obvious curiosity.

“Really?” the Doctor says as he circles Oliver, “Somehow I thought you’d be taller.”

Oliver squares his shoulders and stand a little straighter, “Strange, Felicity never mentioned you.”

“Actually I think we could use your help,” Felicity interjects, “The guy he was planning on visiting tonight doesn’t really give us much to go on. He sends people out to do his work while he strategies from home. I was only able to find one picture and he’s in shadow.”

“John Smith,” Oliver supplies.

The Doctor tilts his head, “A rather ordinary name.”

“And yet in this one picture he’s rather short, stout and seems to have an almost potato shaped head,” Felicity supplies.

“Sontaran,” the Doctor suggests.

“That’s where I’m at,” Felicity agrees.

She and the Doctor catch Oliver and Diggle up quickly on just what they’re dealing with and Oliver seems more than happy to let the Doctor give the ultimatum. Their plan is simple. The Doctor will take Oliver and Diggle to the Sontaran’s home in the TARDIS and remind him that taking advantage of humans is still illegal. Either the Sontaran will agree to leave or Oliver will take advantage of the distraction the Doctor and Diggle will be providing to hit him in that one spot from behind where the Sontaran is vulnerable. Felicity is staying behind to make sure that the security system doesn’t go off and alert the police. Felicity doesn’t voice that she’s also staying behind because if she steps foot inside the TARDIS she know she won’t be able to find it in herself to tell the Doctor that she can’t travel with him. She misses the TARDIS.

Their plan is quickly executed and the Sontaran refuses the Doctor’s offer of relocation, even indicates he’s got bigger schemes to hurt the people of Earth. Oliver makes sure he doesn’t live to make good on his threats. They return to Oliver’s base quickly.

“Well that was exciting! I got to help you,” the Doctor bounces. Felicity leans back in her chair and smiles. The Doctor stills as he takes her in before he explains, “Helped a bride. She suggested I shouldn’t travel alone.”

“She’s right,” Diggle tells him.

“I’m sorry,” Felicity manages.

“You’re needed here,” the Doctor agrees before he pulls her up and into a hug. Felicity holds onto him tightly. They say their 'see you another time' and he’s gone. Felicity collapses back into her chair.

“Thank you for staying,” Oliver tells her as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

Felicity reaches back to give his hand a squeeze, “He’ll find someone else. I’m needed here.”

She glances back to see Oliver smile, then shakes her head at the curiosity in his eyes.

“Your dad?” Oliver asks anyway.

“Captain Jack Harkness,” she answers, “Don’t go digging, you’ll just find it confusing.”

Oliver frowns. Felicity raises her eyebrows. Oliver nods his understanding and Felicity smiles at him before she joins Diggle to finish her training session.


End file.
